<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Darkness Greets Light (working title) by beeeeeeaaaaaans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522287">When Darkness Greets Light (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeeeeaaaaaans/pseuds/beeeeeeaaaaaans'>beeeeeeaaaaaans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Ferdinand von Aegir, Asexual Hubert von Vestra, Asexuality, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Chaptered, Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeeeeaaaaaans/pseuds/beeeeeeaaaaaans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young noble Ferdinand von Aegir was cursed to take on the form of a beast.<br/>But the curse could be broken, and his suffering put to an end, if only he learned:<br/>There is no fear to be had of the darkness.</p><p>The future empress' attendant, Hubert von Vestra, believed he was forever destined for the darkness.<br/>If only he could learn, then, that there was more to his life than this. That, in reality,<br/>The most beautiful of truths are often revealed in the light.</p><p>Just as the sun shines brightest when rising from the night,<br/>And the night, in all its calm solitude, is still filled with the most brilliant of spectacles,<br/>Such is the fate of them both, if only they could see,<br/>That together, the world becomes whole once more.<br/>---------------------------------------------------<br/>A ferdibert Beauty and the Beast Au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Dorothea Arnault &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Caspar von Bergliez, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Flayn &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Hubert von Vestra &amp; Everyone, Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Petra Macneary &amp; Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Darkness Greets Light (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609894">hidden goodness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace">Codename_Mallory_Grace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, in a land of rich green pasture and bountiful crops, there lived a young noble whose hair and spirit flamed brighter than the sun. His heart was pure and his mind determined, and he wished to someday be a beacon of light and hope for all who witnessed him.</p><p>He was, however, the heir to a cursed bloodline.</p><p>His mother had passed away when he was but an infant, and his father was a cruel man who stopped at nothing for power. He had few companions, save for a future empress he deemed his rival and her aloof attendant who he would often follow and pester; And yet, he approached each day with a smile, adamantly refusing to let his loneliness consume him.</p><p>This all came to a sudden halt when, one fateful morning, both his acquaintances disappeared from the court without a trace, and the attendant’s father, the Marquis Vestra, was found dead in the garden of his estate.</p><p>The noble, in response to his now inescapable isolation and the fury of his father regarding the incident, further denied his growing despair. He placed his once open heart under lock and key, and, as time wore on, it became twisted, and spiteful, and sought revenge against the future empress and her attendant, who had left him alone in a world where he was powerless and afraid.</p><p>As he ventured into town one evening, his blooming hatred for those who had wronged him concealed by an empty smile, he came across what he believed to be a water nymph, singing as she bathed in a fountain hidden away from the public eye. When he approached to gaze upon her, she turned to him and immediately saw through his guise of happiness and naivety. Without giving the noble a chance to explain himself, she cursed him to take on the form of the thoughts he dared not reveal to anyone: That of a hideous beast.</p><p>Disgusted with the now monstrous appearance of his son, his father sent him away to his residence in the country, where he remained miserable and deprived of the warmth of humanity.</p><p>But the curse could be broken, and his suffering put to an end, if only the noble learned:</p><p>There is no fear to be had of the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>There lived also, many ages ago, an attendant of a future empress whose hair was dark as ebony and whose peridot eyes shined like stars in the night. He was tall, and scrawny, and very pale, and cared far too much for humanity than he was ever willing to admit.</p><p>He was also prepared to make whatever sacrifice necessary to fix a world he deemed despicable and unfair.</p><p>He was loyal to no one but the future empress, who he believed solely possessed the power and ingenuity required to reform corrupt systems and change lives for the better. She was, in addition, the only person he could truly call a friend. Both serious and driven, they often discussed plans and strategies for the future, eager to rid themselves of the opinions of people such as the attendant’s father, who refused to abandon the status quo of the Empire.</p><p>This all came to a sudden halt when, one fateful evening, both children discovered a plot to overthrow the emperor and have his eleven children be experimented on.</p><p>With great urgency, they tried to reach the emperor and warn him of what was to happen, but could not make it far before they were stopped by the attendant’s father, the Marquis Vestra. After barely managing to escape him, they decided to instead flee the Empire and return when they were better prepared to face the trials that awaited them.</p><p>It was on this day that the attendant was reminded, just as his father had taught him from the day he could walk, of his destiny: He was to thrive in the darkness, to sully his hands with the blood his lady was unable to spill, and to put his wellbeing second to the good of the Empire. He was to live and die for the empress, and sell his existence to the shadows until his final breath.</p><p>If only the attendant could learn, then, that there was more to his life than this. That, in reality,</p><p>The most beautiful of truths are often revealed in the light.</p><p> </p><p>And just as the sun shines brightest when rising from the night,</p><p>And the night, in all its calm solitude, is still filled with the most brilliant of spectacles,</p><p>Such is the fate of the noble and attendant, if only they could see,</p><p>That together, the world becomes whole once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I've had a Beauty and the Beast ferdibert au on my mind for the past few months and have finally decided to act on it (why does this always happen lol). Unfortunately however, after reading some other Beauty and the Beast aus for these boys on Ao3 recently I've come to realize mine bears a lot of similarities to that of the writer Codename_Mallory_Grace's story "hidden goodness". I definitely recommend you go read their story (I really enjoyed it), and as for the similarities, my story will thankfully diverge a lot from theirs as it goes on, so just stay patient :)</p><p>This is also my first fanfic ever posted on Ao3, so comments are absolutely welcome and appreciated! I've been struggling with the title, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm open! Also also, don't be afraid to point out grammar mistakes and typos. Those are usually a huge pet peeve for me when I read fanfics, so if you spot any, please tell me so I can fix them as soon as possible.</p><p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my wonky attempt at storytelling!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>